


Trapped In An Elevator!

by theycallmebedhead



Category: The Aquabats! - Fandom, The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, Short Story, feel good, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmebedhead/pseuds/theycallmebedhead
Summary: "Stop making this weird!” Bones backed away from Ricky, shouting defensively.Ricky groaned, growing increasingly frustrated. “It’s only weird because you’re making it weird!"~Or the one where Ricky and Eaglebones are trapped together in a broken elevator.
Relationships: EagleBones Falconhawk/Ricky Fitness
Kudos: 9





	Trapped In An Elevator!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with another fluffy Aquabats fic! Please tell me what y'all think :)

“Aquabats, let’s go!” the Commander exclaimed, rushing off with Crash and Jimmy beside him

In the opposite direction, Eaglebones hurried along with Ricky. They had split up to cover more ground as they were in search of missing keys. What were the keys to, you may ask? The Battletram. During a fight with some ruffians in a large office building, the keys had gone missing. The ‘Bats were not going anywhere fast without them. Well, except Ricky, anyways.

Bones surveyed the area, using his Eagle-Vision to get a better look around. Alas, it was no use; He sighed in annoyance. “Nothing.”

Ricky placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head slightly. He caught sight of an elevator! This caused him to perk up a bit. “Eaglebones, look! An elevator! We can take it to another floor and look there.” he spoke proudly.

The guitarist was about to tell Ricky why his plan wouldn’t work, but was quick to realise that the speedy drummer had a point. Reluctantly, he nodded. “I guess it’s worth a try.” he mused, following Ricky’s lead to the elevator.

Upon reaching the elevator, Ricky turned to Bones. He bit his lip lightly; Despite being the one who suggested this plan, he was not a huge fan of elevators. In his mind, they were claustrophobic and full of germs. “Maybe we could find some stairs.”

Bones rolled his eyes at this, sighing deeply. “Ricky, that would take longer. I don’t have superspeed. Let’s just go.”

“I could carry you?” Ricky suggested with a playful grin.

This caused Eaglebones to make a face. “No way.” he clicked the up button on the elevator, waiting somewhat impatiently for it to arrive.

It wasn’t too long before a sharp, creaking noise was heard and the doors slowly parted. Bones tilted his head to one side, now seeming a bit suspicious himself. “Hmm. I’m getting some bad energy from this elevator…”

“We don’t have time to find stairs. You said it yourself.” the drummer inferred, now getting a little antsy himself.

“Whatever.” Bones mumbled, entering the doors without further hesitation. He was a bit too prideful to go back on his words, after being called out.

Ricky followed behind Bones, and the doors closed. “So, what floor number has … Good energy?” the drummer tried to make his grumpy bandmate chin-up.

Bones looked from Ricky, to the numbers. After a few moments, he pushed the number 12. (There were 15 floors in total.) 

The two stood in silence, somewhat awkwardly awaiting their stop. However, as the ride went on, things began to get a little shaky. This alarmed both band members, who looked to each other worriedly.

Just after the light hit floor twenty-one, it came to a hault. 

Immediately, Ricky went to the doors, attempting to pry them open. He whimpered, trying desperately to escape. 

Bones calmly approached the buttons, pushing the emergency key and then the ‘open doors’ button. He noticed the buttons didn’t light up. He pushed more buttons, eyes widening as none of them worked. 

“We’re trapped in here.” Eaglebones stated the obvious, turning his attention to Ricky.

The drummer was on his knees beside the doors, fists against them. “We … we can’t be … “ he trailed off, feeling a wave of panic rush over him. He turned back to Eaglebones, looking around the room. To him, it seemed to get smaller.

Despite their previous, unpleasant interactions, Bones was still worried about the other musician. “Hey … You good, dude?” he slowly approached Ricky, reaching out with one hand.

“Is it getting hot in here!?” Ricky suddenly jumped up, startling the guitarist. “I think it is …”

Bones took a deep breath. “No Ricky. It isn’t.” *Not yet, anyways*, he thought to himself. “C’mon. You can’t lose it on me yet, we just got stuck here.”

The drummer looked down, copying the calm breaths Eaglebones had taken. “Y-you’re right...Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just try to figure out someway to escape.” again, the guitarist simply wanted to escape before things could get any worse. 

After a few minutes of failed attempts to escape, things grew increasingly tense. Though it had only been ten minutes, it felt like much longer.

“That didn’t work either.” Bones groaned, frustrated at their recent failure. “We wouldn’t even be in this stupid elevator if you had just followed my lead before. I knew this thing had a negative aura!”

Ricky narrowed his gaze as he looked over at his companion. “Well you’re the one who insisted we take the elevator! I said that stairs would be better.”

“That was only because you had found the elevator in the first place! I didn’t suggest anything! This is your fault.”

“No way! It’s your fault for being stubborn! I could have just carried you!” 

“I am not stubborn! Stop making this weird!” Bones backed away from Ricky, shouting defensively.

Ricky groaned, growing increasingly frustrated. “It’s only weird because you’re making it weird! You totally are stubborn! For someone who acts so open-minded, you always want things to go your way. And you always have to be right.”

“Well, I may not always be right, but at least I’m not some germaphobic health-freak!”

Ricky’s expression turned from angered, to upset. He was clearly hurt by this comment. He looked down, slowly folding his arms above his waist. “So that’s what you think of me? No wonder you put me down all the time … I must be super annoying to you. Am I super annoying to everybody?”

Bones’ face fell. He regretted what he had said, not exactly sure where it had even come from. He shook his head, hesitantly placing a hand on the drummer’s shoulder. “No way! I don’t think you’re annoying at all. In fact, I think you’re actually really cool! You stay positive in difficult situations, something I really admire. Plus, you’re the best drummer in the world! What I’m trying to say here is, I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re a health-freak, just a little bit of a nerd. And there’s nothing wrong with that.” he smiled reassuringly. “I’m totally a nerd for guitars.”

Ricky looked up, eyes meeting Eaglebones’. He grinned, eyes lighting up. “You … you really mean all of that?” Hearing Bones, quite possibly the coolest person he had ever met complimenting him in such a heartfelt manner.

“Of course I do. I know we don’t always get along, but when push comes to shove, I’m glad to have you on the team. We wouldn’t be The Aquabats without you. Who would sit with me in the back pushing all of those important buttons?” Bones released his grip on Ricky’s shoulder, then nudged him playfully.

“You have a point.” the drummer giggled lightly. “Thanks, Eaglebones. You’re the best! I … I don’t know what I would do without you either.”

“Awe, just hug me already.” Bones tried not to smile so widely, a dorky grin on his lips as he opened his arms.

Ricky did not hesitate, hugging the taller one tightly. The embrace was warm, a positive radiance coming from it. The conversation had been one long since coming, and now sense of relief was felt from both parties.

Eventually, the hug ended, and they remembered that they were still trapped in an elevator. Both of them were quiet, both contemplating the matter at hand. Bones’ face brightened as an idea came to his mind.

“I summon the Dude!” he exclaimed, holding out his arm. He heard her land atop the elevator. “Dude, go find help!”  
the Dude cawed before flying off to get the others.

~

“Maybe we should just tie a rope to Ricky and have him pull the Battletram at superspeed!” the Commander suggested, tired of searching. 

“Commander - ” Jimmy sighed, about to explain why that wouldn’t work. Before he could, the keys were seen jingling in mid-air! They were right behind the Commander . His eyes widened.

“You good, robot?” MCBC squinted, noticing how Jimmy’s expression changed. “I was just joking, I would never actually force Ricky to do that.”

Jimmy shook his head a bit. “Commander, the keys - They appear to be magically hovering behind you!” 

“Jimmy, I think I would notice something like that. It seems like you’re low on battery. Not too surprising after that sick adventure we had. I myself am a little low on fuel.” the Bat Commander went off, patting his robotic friend on the shoulder.

“Commander! I see them too!” Crash pointed at the keys, which were being held by the Dude; Something the non - believing ‘Bats would have never guessed.

“Okay, I’ll turn around, but only to prove that - ” the Commander turned around, gasping at the sight. “You guys! The keys are magically floating! Let’s get them!”

The Dude flew off, making sure to go at a pace The Aquabats could follow. Soon enough, they reached the elevator doors. She dropped the keys.

The Commander caught his breath, snatching the keys up and holding them triumphantly. “Victory is ours!”

Bones and Ricky paused their own conversation, recognizing the Commander’s voice. They both banged on the door.

“Commander! We’re trapped in here!” Ricky shouted. 

“Please get us out of here.” Bones pleaded.

Jimmy’s eyes widened, and he stepped forward. “Ricky. Eaglebones. Do not worry, friends. I’ll set you free! Stand away from the door.” he informed, waiting a few moments before using a careful laser finger to make a large hole for them to escape out of.

As soon as the opening was made, Ricky climbed out. He took Eaglebones hand and helped him out carefully. 

“How did you guys get stuck in there!?” Crash questioned curiously.

“It doesn’t matter.” Bones was quick to reply, smiling at the drummer before returning his attention to Crash. “What matters is that we’re all together now.”

Before a the bassist could answer, the Commander spoke up. “Right on, Eaglebones! You two totally missed out on all of the action!” he began narrating a wild tale as the group began walking down the stairs.

Soon enough, they had made it back to the Battletram. The team got in and drove off to the nearest pizza place to celebrate their discovery of the keys and won battles. As they all took their usual seats, Bones turned his attention to Ricky.

“Hey Ricky?” the guitarist said in a quiet, soft tone.

“Hmm?” the drummer hummed in response, looking at Eaglebones as he was sat beside him.

“I’m kind of glad we got stuck in that elevator before …”

This visibly confused Ricky. “Why?”

Bones smiled in a shy, dorky manner. “Because, even though we always sit together, I feel like that time in the elevator has made us closer than ever.”

Ricky grinned widely. He couldn't have said it better himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A sequel will be written explaing the chaos that ensued with the Commander, Crash and Jimmy! Stay tuned. homies.  
> 💙🦇


End file.
